Brother's Keeper
by JeffC FTW
Summary: The one Sasuke wanted the most was the one he could not have. When he backlashes, he exits his older brother's life forever. Fed up with his younger sibling's behavior, Itachi is determined to get to the bottom of it - and what he discovers is beyond what he expected.


**Another shot of the Uchiha brothers - but this time no direct incestuous contact, only in Sasuke's mind. I was inspired by my friend Avenger Hawk's "Victims of Peace" as well as "Irreplaceable" by Pickleweasel and "Inconceivable" by purplefox on Archive of Our Own. It deals with Sasuke unable to have his brother, the one whom he centered his life around (I know, this sounds familiar), so if he can't have him exactly, then it's best to distance himself and find fulfillment elsewhere - but will it really make him and the other person happy? Itachi?**

 **There is longing of incest, yaoi present, but no direct sex between brothers as I have said. There is plenty of angst, ye been warned. Also, these are modern times with elements of ninja-verse. It's got a much harsher ending than my usual fare with the brothers. Also, story is rated mature, though it may be T because it's mild compared to what you'd expect. But you can't be too careful if someone else sees differently.**

 **Disclaimer: obviously, we know who Naruto and its characters belong to, and it's NOT me.**

The Nakano Shrine had been a part of the Uchiha clan for lifetimes. Reserved for secret meetings in ancestral times, for rituals regarding specific holidays.

And today was one of the most important, which was none other than the marriage of their new heir to a distant cousin who was a childhood friend and sweetheart. Itachi and Izumi Uchiha.

The bride would have the luck to never change her maiden name, though her mother had a child with another who wasn't an Uchiha, and if she didn't leave him, she and her daughter would be disowned. When that happened, Izumi grew up with parents who never loved each other. She eventually established her identity, staying away from her parents - notably her stepfather - and became a secretary for none other than Itachi, her friend from early childhood whom she had a crush on but was embarrassed to be comfortable around him.

On his part, he was uncertain of letting a girl in. Girls screamed at school when they saw him; she was one of them, but she didn't join the club, though she did wave to him with a smile. Sometimes she would bring him tri-colored dumplings because it was one shared treat of theirs. It was the first time he started to like her.

The years went by. Their relationship was established by teenage years. When he was eighteen, he took over the family business following the brutal murders of his parents. His younger brother was thirteen at the time. Sasuke was his to protect and usher into a better life, to be recognized when their father hardly paid attention to him. Itachi looked at his precious _otouto_ , but because it was true and factual, Sasuke wasn't made for the family business. He pursued another dream, and that was a musician. He and his friends managed a record label of their own known as _Kotonoba_ and were planning to take it outside Japan to the states very soon. Izumi was thrilled when she learned this from the man she fell in love with. Itachi felt the same, but he couldn't say it was deep and intense as a woman would feel. Still, he cared greatly about her that he would settle down and start a family, having accomplished so much. She had been his secretary, but fate had other plans.

When they announced their engagement, the newspapers headlined it as page one. The ring he gave her wasn't extravagant, but the statement was raw. A natural, square-cut aqua-toned crystal was displayed on a thin band of gold. Everyone was bustling with frenzy. If his mother were still alive, she would have gone on and on about grandbabies, and his father would say that he found a worthy matriarch.

But when the news reached Sasuke's ears, his little brother became nothing but coldly indifferent towards him.

For the love of it all, Itachi could not figure out why his younger brother whom he used to be so close with had abruptly changed when he announced that he was marrying Izumi. Sasuke never liked being around her; he never liked being around anyone who stole away his _aniki's_ attention. Itachi always knew this well. But Sasuke just failed to understand that outside his fangirl base, not all women were the same. Yet he never wanted to make the time to get to know the woman who would become his sister-in-law.

Twenty-three now, Itachi and Izumi were to wed today on the twenty-third of July - _Sasuke's birthday._

He had been selfish to think of having his wedding on his brother's birthday, but it was what Izumi wanted, and what better than to celebrate it than on her new brother-in-law's birth date? She had good intentions, but because of what Sasuke was, it had been an utter final trigger. His brother could have said the foulest curse to her, but he restrained himself with Uchiha grace and avoided her altogether. Not even bothering to speak to her, not even today.

Itachi knew it was a mistake to have his younger sibling as a groomsman; Shisui was his best man, but to have Sasuke present at all had been utterly straining for the younger. In the shrine which was lined from the end of the aisle to the front with red roses and glass vases filled with candles, his brother never once looked at anyone directly, schooling his face expressionless - nor did he once look at the bride when she arrived.

Itachi's breath was taken away at the sight of her. The gown was modern, nowhere near traditional kimono; it was a princess gown with off-shoulder lace sleeves which descended to the bodice and down the front of the skirt, which itself was composed of exquisite satin and a train that made a statement. Her luscious chocolate hair was half-held up and down her back, with glittering vines of pearls and crystals in her ears. A two-layered cathedral veil was edged with a lace similar to her gown. She received gasps and whispers of praise...all except one.

Vows taken, Sasuke still gave no happy response. But no one paid attention to him except his own brother, even if Itachi didn't look at him except his bride when they kissed as husband and wife.

When the reception came, Itachi had enough when he spotted from afar during the dancing that Sasuke was on his mobile with someone. He chose this opportunity to let Izumi dance with Shisui - who was obviously flirting with her, no malicious intent - and demand to know what his brother's problem was. Why did he have to try and ruin his _aniki's_ day like this? "Explain yourself, Sasuke," he said coldly. They were standing near one of the exits and away from watchful eyes, but they had to move outside through that door since the elder knew it was going to get out of hand.

"I owe nothing to say to you, Itachi."

He lost his composure then and there. "The hell you don't. Why must you -"

"Why must I what?!" the other hissed with contempt, pocketing his mobile into his jacket. "I never should have been here. I should have booked a flight away from here when I had the chance instead of coming to this damned thing. I have better things to do."

Why was Sasuke such a spoiled brat? He was a grown man now, in college and with a record label in an impressive amount of time, and here he was behaving like an emo adolescent again! What had he ever done to deserve this? "Like what, _otouto?_ " he demanded furiously. "You're my brother, and this is the most important day that I needed you the most out of any other day!"

Sasuke went up into his face, though he would always remain shorter. "Oh, you need me more than anyone else, do you? Newsflash, Itachi: when did you ever need me after you stopped paying attention when you took over Father's place? Where were you when our parents died? I owe no one anything, and I was none other than obligated to attend this formality called a 'wedding'." Itachi exploded; he would not tolerate his wife to be spoken ill of like this. He'd have thought that, out of all people, his baby brother he still loved today would approve of his personal happiness he finally got after achieving every goal in his life, even if it had been decided for him to lead the Uchiha corporation.

"Speak of Izumi one more time and you shall regret it."

"Make me then, Itachi. Keep off my choices from now on, because I am leaving first thing in the morning. I'm heading to New York for the remainder of my studies and start my career there. You'll have plenty of time with your new wife than worrying about me," Sasuke sneered, turning to stalk away from him. "If you two decide to have any babies, don't bother with me coming back for a shower or even the birth."

Words like that had never broken his heart as much as when their parents died. Itachi Uchiha could only stand back and watch as Sasuke stalked away without even a word of good-bye or an explanation. Not even to welcome Izumi into the family, but why should he be foolish to expect that?

He never saw or heard from his younger brother again.

Two years went by. The most blessed news in the world came: he and Izumi were expecting their first child. What hurt was that when he did finally try calling Sasuke in New York - long-distance meant money, but it was worth it - the younger refused to accept. He had all but cut Itachi and everything at home out of his life.

"Itachi," his wife said softly when she came up to him, putting her hand on her four months, "I think maybe you should just leave him be. If he wants to not be involved, then it's his choice. He's not a little boy anymore." Her eyes glistened. "But I still could not understand why he would leave without an explanation. And I never knew why he treated me like that. All I did was try and love him like you did..." Sighing, Itachi put down his morning coffee and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"You had nothing to do with that." _If only I could accept that._

Few to none was aware of Sasuke's life in the states. In fact, the majority of his friends had gone with him for their label, but unlike his brother, all kept in touch with their families. Izumi even tried phoning her brother-in-law only to get cold responses and denials. She would end up threatening to break down; pregnancy had brought out this side of her. She didn't used to weep that easily.

Itachi decided that he would make his move and see what his brother was doing to himself. He would use every means necessary and even threaten him if he had to.

It didn't take him many months to eventually find Sasuke in New York, while he was paying a visit for a conference. He loathed leaving Izumi alone in her condition, since she was near the end. She could go into labor at any minute, which worried him, but she insisted he not miss out of work because of her. It was this opportunity that graced him when he happened to hear that his brother was rooming with someone, nowhere too close to the university he attended, and it made him narrow his eyes. Was it a roommate he didn't know about? Or was it Naruto? One of their other friends?

Either way, he had a lead on his little brother who disrespected him at the wedding, ignored Izumi, and refused to speak to them for two years - and on top of that, he wouldn't come home to see his first niece or nephew. He wasn't surprised at the looks of this neighborhood which wasn't accommodating for an Uchiha, but it had to be within budget to afford. Itachi had a plan if Sasuke still wouldn't speak to him, he would leave behind the tiniest camera invented by the Nara as well as speakerphone to catch audible speech.

It was dirty work to spy on your brother, but he was forced to take extreme measures.

The one who answered the door wasn't his brother at all, but another man. He stiffened when he looked at a somewhat look-alike of himself. Long dark hair, but loose over his shoulders. The guy was shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist, almost low to show his pubic area. "Oh, you're Itachi, right?" he asked, voice rich as gold. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yuri, Sasuke's roommate."

Itachi accepted the hand because it was simply offered to him. "Pleasure is all mine. Is my brother in?" he asked.

The man who looked to be around his age, very good-looking and lightly muscled, shook his head, smirk vanishing. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he won't be back for another hour. He's out handling some errands. I'd just gotten back from work myself as you can see." He gestured to his state of undress which started making Itachi a little...uncomfortable. "Why don't you come in so I can get to know you myself, Itachi?"

"Certainly...if you could put some clothes on first," he said, shifting as he stepped inside, the door closing behind him. Yuri laughed a little and agreed, turning his back towards the Uchiha and started towards a doorway which seemed to be a bedroom - and appeared to be the only one he could see in the apartment. Before disappearing inside, he had been given a glimpse of a firm, toned backside as the towel slid off from around Yuri's hips. He cleared his throat and settled on looking about the space, noting how it was very clean, simple and modern with no woman's touch, but the color scheme was warm and rich with red, blue, green and gold. He couldn't tell if it was all Sasuke or Yuri.

Some posters on the wall showed Sasuke's group, and on the shelves were classic literary works as well as comics. He had a feeling it was Yuri since his brother never showed such interests. He seated himself down on the solid taupe sofa and waited patiently until Yuri came back, wearing a gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans. "Sasuke said that you guys haven't talked in what, two years now?" he asked, going to the whiskey cabinet resting outside the kitchen.

"That's right," Itachi answered, keeping his eye on the man's actions in case he intended to put something into one of the glasses. He didn't know him well enough to trust him yet. "I could never understand why. He had been...in pain since our parents died, but when I announced I was getting married, he just took a turn for the worst. He would never tell me why he could never be happy for me. He still refuses to speak to me, and when my wife tried, he spat back in her face, too."

Yuri nodded, returning to him with the glasses, with no suspicious powder placed in. "He told me that you are expecting your first child," he said with a smile. "Congratulations."

 _At least someone is courteous enough._ "Thank you." He clinked his glass with the other's before bringing it to his lips for a sip. It was burning and mellow on his tongue. "Tell me how you met my brother and your relationship."

The other chuckled after a few more gulps. "Well, two years ago, we met on MySpace, none other. He was very specific on who and what he wanted, such as hair, physique, age and ethnicity, not to be racist, of course: Japanese-American or full Japanese, he was opened. I was taken by the sight of him when I noted the attention he gave me. I had lost my boyfriend in a car crash three years ago, and he seemed like he could be the one. He even mentioned his preferences. Several months later, we met at his studio, since I was a fan. We started out as just friends, but it wasn't long before we were living together," Yuri finished, by this time done with his glass. You couldn't get drunk after one hit, but the more he downed, the more he spilled.

Itachi was shocked by this. Sasuke met him online, with specific details in what type, and here they were living together. But how did it explain the fact Yuri looked like Itachi, his older brother whom he said he hated so much...?

 _Wait a minute._

Slowly, the bits were coming together. His head began to spin, and he wasn't even done with his drink. He put the glass down on the wooden table, anxious to not spill. "Itachi, are you okay?" Yuri asked, extremely concerned. He nodded brusquely, feeling like the worst brother ever, and maybe he was. Why did he never see this before?

Sasuke left him, treated him and Izumi like garbage, because he had feelings for his brother - _incestuous feelings._ And he couldn't even bring himself to tell him for fear of destroying their relationship, so being a jerk was the only way he knew how to deal with the internal pain. Running away to New York for his future, not wanting anything to do with Itachi and his new family because the pain would always be there as he pretended to be happy while he was FAR from it - and now he learned that Sasuke found someone who looked like the brother he loved more than he should have. He wanted at least a piece of Itachi without having what hurt him the most...

...but did he really care about Yuri for who he was besides looking like Itachi? Did he _learn_ to love him and couldn't express it the way he should?

"I'm fine," he uttered. "I just..." He couldn't bring himself to finish. He no longer trusted his own voice, but he settled instead on: "...does Sasuke love you?"

Yuri looked a bit surprised. Then it broke into a small smile. "Maybe not the way young girls would call it, but we really do care about each other. We do everything to make each other happy, and that's good enough for me," he replied proudly. Itachi finally found it in himself to take another sip of the amber booze.

"We make love with protection, if you are wondering." Itachi nearly choked again at the revelation. He shouldn't pry into THAT territory, but the partner himself was laughing and confiding in him. He was bold, he would give him that. "We didn't start until we made it serious. I hadn't been with anyone since I lost the last one, but Sasuke...he hadn't been with anyone at all. He was really ready when he was more than willing. But I was the one who initiated the use of rubber since he wanted without. I made it clear that I had no diseases of any kind, but you can't be too careful, you know?" _Sasuke...you really have someone who genuinely cares about you. But you'd wanted_ me _to be the one..._

"Thanks for making me feel like I could trust you more with my brother." He really wanted another glass after this, but he had a flight to catch in five hours.

He finished by the time the front door opened, and he looked up in time to see the one he came all the way for standing there, face twisted but composed where he stood. "What the hell are you doing here, Itachi?" he hissed, slamming the door behind him.

Itachi stood up calmly and answered, "The last resort, but I am not here to fight you, _otouto_."

"Then get out of here before I call the police for stalking," the younger Uchiha growled, going over to the whiskey and snatching a glass of his own. "Yuri, the food is still in the car, so I'll need your help." His live-in partner nodded, the tension evidently clear in the way they looked at each other. It would blow up as soon as he left, but it would not occur on Itachi's watch.

"He did not call me, if that is what you think."

"Of course he wouldn't," Sasuke said bitterly, gasping slightly and clearing his throat. He then moved to pick up the three glasses counting his own to take into the kitchen, putting them into the sink. "But why are you here? Answer me or else. You just couldn't take no for an answer, could you? Why aren't you back home with your wife?" he sneered.

Itachi sighed sharply and shook his head. "Izumi is fine without me. She made it loud and clear she can care for herself just fine. I was only here because I simply had something to say." He made direct eye contact when he spoke.

"I'm happy that you have found someone, Sasuke, but I also understand why. Yuri has told me enough, even if he doesn't really know your depths...but I can see between the lines. It can't because we are brothers, yet you are not to blame for what is natural. The need to treat me the way you do is the only way to save us both. I would have done it for you, Sasuke." He bowed his head and turned to leave, not before nearly bumping into Yuri who was just coming up; the latter laughed and apologized, which he didn't have to do. Seeing his partner made Itachi smile for a moment before he was back to being serious.

"Know that you can come back home anytime you want, without me or Izumi telling you."

Sasuke just looked at him with an expression of utter disbelief. He couldn't seem to find what words he wanted to say.

Itachi moved for the front door, but not before he heard Yuri yell at him that it was nice to meet him. He didn't stay long to listen to what the couple had to say to each other. He just hoped it was enough to settle, and then he would wait and see if Sasuke would find it in himself to speak to him and Izumi again. _Didn't need the spyware equipment, after all._

After taking the next flight home, he was back within less than half a day. Night had fallen, and it was a rainfall. It was springtime, which meant the butterflies had been out during the day, if it hadn't been foul all the hours. His wife was getting ready for bed. She was in a rosy robe patterned with pale blue flowers, cradling her belly with one hand and held a glass of milk in the other. She'd had a strange craving of milk, green tea and sugar all mixed into one as of lately, along with an increase of soy sauce and tri-colored dumplings, which would have made Itachi retch. He could tolerate the soy with white rice balls, but not his treasured _hanami_ and _bocchan!_ As soon as she saw him come in, she questioned how his trip was.

"Very...successful," he answered, kissing her cheek and then picking up one of the dumpling sticks not covered with the salty sauce. He could really use it after the long flight.

"What about Sasuke?" she asked.

He had pondered the question since the flight. He chose to leave it for Sasuke to come out on his own. If he was happy the way he was, then he wouldn't meddle with his life any longer. "He'll forgive himself one day and then reach us back." That made her smile and cease any more questions that night.

 **"Kotonoba" is a song from Bleach sung by Hideo Ishikawa (Japanese voice of Itachi-kun). It made me cry listening to it on YouTube with the fanarts of our favorite Uchiha.**

 **I named the Yuri character after none other than Yuri Lowenthal (Sasuke's English VA). The one Sasuke found on Craigslist in "Irreplaceable" also looked close enough to Itachi but had no name. Oh, there were no words to describe the feels when Sasuke realized that he couldn't go through with having sex with the man who wasn't Itachi, and all it took was a kiss to realize that. I never even saw it coming that his would-have-been-Itachi-replacement could be so understanding. :')**

 **Now that Itachi knows, he's hurt for never seeing this, but he's not going to act any further because he's hurt Sasuke enough as much as the other has done to him. We all know incest is taboo, and Itachi leaving things as they were now is for the best, even if everyone is hurt, but all it takes is time to try and make it better again.**

 **Reviews please, no flames allowed.**


End file.
